darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lothric Knight
Lothric Knights are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description The former guardians of the Lothric royal family and its walls, these once great knights have been reduced to violent hollows decaying in their armor, endlessly patrolling the castle. There are three versions that the player encounters throughout the game. One that wields a straight sword and shield, one that wields a pike and dons a greatshield, and one that wields only an ultra greatsword. Early on, they are introduced as stronger enemies with their faceplates down as standard knights. However, as one delves deeper into Lothric Castle, elite Lothric Knights with their faceplates raised replace their standard brethren. Locations *High Wall of Lothric *Lothric Castle *Grand Archives Strategy Lothric Knights possess a significant amount of health and are aggressive fighters; however, most of their attacks are easy to dodge through and can easily be backstabbed by dodging behind them at the end of any of their attack chains. They are susceptible to parries, and by kicking when their shields are raised or one too many attacks are absorbed, one can score a critical hit after breaking their guard. They utilize various weapon arts depending upon what they wield. For instance, the straight sword-wielding knights can perform a broad, horizontal slash that inflicts heavy stamina damage if blocked, and a vicious lunge attack that is surprisingly fast and deals heavy damage whilst potentially knocking the player down. Lothric Knights with open visors and red eyes are much more dangerous opponents, with both greater vitality and attack power. They are far more aggressive, have more stamina to prevent their guard being broken easily, and utilize their weapon arts more often to keep pressure on the player. Many Lothric Knights are also capable of buffing their weapons with the Blessed Weapon miracle, to inflict even more damage. However, the knights encountered in the Grand Archives will instead buff their weapon with a sorcery akin to Crystal Magic Weapon. Drops 100px | |Lothric Knight Armor | Lothric Knight Armor.png 100px | |Lothric Knight Gauntlets | Lothric Knight Gauntlets.png 100px | |Lothric Knight Leggings | Lothric Knight Leggings.png 100px | |Lothric Knight Sword | Lothric Knight Sword.png 100px | | res5 = Sword-wielders only |Lothric Knight Shield| Lothric Knight Shield.png 100px | | res6 = Sword-wielders only |Knight's Crossbow | Knight's Crossbow.png 100px | | res7 = Sword-wielders only |Lothric Knight Long Spear | Lothric Knight Long Spear.png 100px | | res8 = Spear-wielders only |Lothric Knight Greatshield | Lothric Knight Greatshield.png 100px | | res9 = Spear-wielders only |Lothric Knight Greatsword | Lothric Knight Greatsword.png 100px | | res10 = Greatsword-wielders only }} 100px | |Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | | res2 = High Wall of Lothric |Large Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Large Titanite Shard | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | | res3 = Lothric Castle and Grand Archives |Titanite Chunk (Dark Souls III) Titanite Chunk | Titanite Chunk (DSIII).png 100px | | res4 = Lothric Castle and Grand Archives |Refined Gem | Refined Gem.png 100px | | res5 = Lothric Castle and Grand Archives |Sunlight Medal (Dark Souls III) Sunlight Medal | Sunlight Medal (DSIII).png 100px | | res6 = Lothric Castle and Grand Archives |Lightning Gem Lightning Gem | Lightning Gem.png 100px | | res7 = Lothric Castle }} Notes *Affected by Alluring Skulls. *Affected by Aural Decoy. *Affected by Rapport. **The effect is partially canceled with the use of the Lothric War Banner. They will still attack other enemies, as well as the player. Gallery Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 4.jpg|Concept art 10683698 1038977619508615 4458526776403668436 o.jpg|Promotional screenshot 12792393 1038977656175278 6876170262368711673 o.jpg|Promotional screenshot DS3-18.jpg|Promotional screenshot Lothric knight (2).jpg Red eyed knight.jpg|A red-eyed Lothric Knight. Lothric greatsword knight.jpg|Red-eyed variant with a greatsword. pl:Rycerze Lothric